Meet the Potters
by clairepeanuts
Summary: A brief story on James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna meeting Dumbledore and Snape's portraits at Hogwarts.


_**Meet the Potters**_

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be here writing fan fiction? I don't own Harry Potter.

**James Sirius Potter**

"Ahh…" James said aloud as he entered the headmaster's office. He glanced around at all the trinkets and objects that lay hidden in the cabinets and out on the tables all over the office he had so hoped to visit. He had succeeded, and though the price may be detention or worse, it was worth it.

"Albus, look at that boy. He looks like the old toerag, Potter." Whispered an oily voice across the room.

"Ah, why yes. I do believe that's Harry's eldest son." Said another, kinder voice, more loudly.

"I know you! You're Dumbledore, aren't you?" Exclaimed James, louder than the two voices, as he darted across the room towards the portraits that had spoken to him. "I'm James Sirius Potter, my dad's Harry, you're right!"

"Elgh, named after possibly the two largest toerags in Hogwarts history. The boys father," spoke the greasy haired, large nosed man next to Dumbledore, "was quite the little trouble maker." He smirked, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree I suppose."

"My dad was not a trouble maker! He's a great man!" James said bravely, as he faltered under the stare the portrait gave him.

"That's a li-" the black haired portrait started, but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Now, now Severus. Let's not fight." Dumbledore said.

"You're Severus! Severus Snape!" James said triumphantly.

"Good work genius. A monkey could've figured as much." Snape replied, immediately wafting dislike towards James.

James chose to ignore Snape's manners, and instead said "Actually, my dad's mentioned you a few times, he said once that you were the bravest man he ever knew."

"Isn't that something Severus?" Dumbledore prompted.

"I- no. I don't give a care to what _Potter,_" He almost spat. "Thinks of me."

"Sev-" Dumbledore started. But the office's door had opened, in walked the Headmistress, and James' conversation with the two formers had ended abruptly.

**Albus Severus Potter**

"I can't believe I'm here. I did nothing, I swear! Well, except I sort of helped James with something… But how come he isn't here?" Albus Potter exclaimed indignantly to no one but himself. A portrait across the room chuckled softly.

"You're family has done more than any other snot heads in the history of Hogwarts." A snotty tone said aloud from a portrait to his left. The portrait had greasy black hair down to his shoulders and a GIANT nose.

"What do you mean?" Albus inferred to the less than friendly looking picture.

"Meaning that your father" he spat inside his frame, "and brother have been in here plenty." The portrait said with disgust.

"Oh. Well I'm nothing like James. I don't make trouble." Al declared. Snape snorted.

"Oh, are you another Potter?" A portrait said behind him.

"Yes." He said with pride.

"THERE'S MORE?" Yelped a red haired former headmaster from across the room. Phineas Nigillus.

"Say, what's your name?" Questioned a sweet looking witch with a Spanish accent.

"Al. Well, Albus Potter." Albus said.

"Albus?" Asked a portrait with long white hair and beard, half moon spectacles balanced on a crooked nose.

"Yea- wait! You're Dumbldore! Albus Dumbledore! It's so wonderful to meet you sir!" Albus exclaimed, as he reached out his hand before realizing he couldn't shake hands with a portrait. Dumbledore's eyes welled with tears.

"My middle name's Severus though. Mum's idea." He said, hoping to change the subject.

"What?" Said the greasy haired portrait.

"Isn't that something Severus?" Albus Dumbledore said.

"You're Snape then? Wow." Albus Potter said.

"I- Yes. I suppose I am. That's very… nice of Potter." Snape said, as if complimenting Harry brought pain to himself.

"He's proud of you." Albus said to Snape.

"I don't need Potter's pride." Snape said, but his eyes told another story.

**Lily Luna Potter**

"You're Phineas Nigulles and you're Minerva McGonagall and you-" Lily said as she named the headmasters in the portraits in what was now Flitwick's office. "You're Dumbledore!" She stuttered.

"My dad talks about you all the time!" Lily exclaimed.

"And you are?" asked a less pleasant looking headmaster, with greasy hair.

"I'm Lily. Lily Luna Potter." Hearing the name of his love was too much for Snape and he ducked out of his frame.

"Ah, Harry is your father I take it? And Ginny?" Dumbledore asked, as though nothing had happened.

"Uh… yes…" Lily said distracted by Snape's sudden disappearance.

"How are they?" Said Dumbledore politely.

"Uh, good. Is he okay?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Yes, that's just Severus. He'll reappear in a moment. How is Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Dad's fine. He's working as an Auror now for the Ministry. We live in Godric's Hollow now. He's happy. So's mum." Lily informed.

Snape slid back into his frame, trying his best to look inconspicuous. "Lily…" he pondered. "Lily…" he said again.

"Um. Yes?" Lily said uncertainly.

"Eh, nothing." Snape said quickly, regaining his composure. Lily… he pondered inside his head. Lily… I loved her. I still do. I wonder if Potter remembers her. I never thought to ask. I wonder what he thinks of her. I miss her.

"Severus?" Asked Lily.

"What?" Snape said harshly, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh. Yes. Yes, I'm fine. It's your name. Not hers. She's gone." Snape said, more to himself than Lily.

"Oh. Okay. I'd better go…" Lily said questioningly.

"Yes. Yes, I think that'd be the best thing now. Visit again soon Lily Potter." Dumbledore said.

"Goodbye." Requested Lily.

"Goodbye." Answered Dumbledore.

The second the door snapped shut behind Lily, Snape whispered, "I'm sorry."


End file.
